BooKoo
by Blood.Drop.Lolita
Summary: Greed buys a new energy drink and shares with Wrath... Chaos and Envy torture! XD rated for language


Izzy:: Yup, 'nother high fic. I thought of this little gem whilst drinking Boo-Koo Energy. :D

Summary:: Greed buys an energy drink and shares with Wrath… (Chaos and Envy torture)

Disclaimer:: I don't own FMA or Boo-Koo (bite) Energy drink. :O

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today had been so draining. Working overtime at a dead end job, stealing so as to pay for his alcohol addiction, and being robbed from cheap whores could really get to a guy.

Oh yes, Greed had it _sooo_ rough.

He only had two dollars to his non-existent name and needed a little pick me up. Now, coffee tastes like shit and booze would only depress him, so he went to the local mini-mart to see what he could scrounge up there. And that was when he found it…

Boo-Koo energy drink.

"Give me twice the energy…hmn." Greed shrugged and tossed his money to the cashier. He popped the top and took a swig of it. It tasted incredibly bitter, yet sweet and it burned his throat more subtly than whisky.

_Not too bad. _He thought.

Well, nothing good can last forever.

-

-

-

(back at the Homunculus house thing…)

"Greeed, What that?" A slightly hyper Wrath came running into the kitchen.

"It's just something that was made for grown-ups who need a little boost." Greed took another sip of his drink.

"Ohh, I wanna try it." Wrath reached for Greed's hand, but he pulled away. Wrath was beginning to get mad and was about to throw a tantrum, "Gimme! Gimmegimme, it's not fair!"

"Just wait! Fuck! Sit your ass down and you'll get some. Jesus!" Greed rubbed his temples with his free hand.

_Like that little shit could possibly need anymore energy!_

Greed poured a fourth of the ginger-tinted contents into a small glass and pushed it towards Wrath.

"There, happy now? you little…"

Wrath gulped the glass and made a face. No, it didn't taste very good.

"Ew, it's so _bitter_."

"I told you--"

"I want more!" (XD) Wrath leapt from his chair and tackled Greed. He succeeded in stealing the still mostly full can from Greed and ran away with it, chugging as he went.

_Oh fuck… He's either going to be even more of an annoying brat, or he's going to puke everywhere… oh God please let him puke, and please let it be in Envy's room_. Greed prayed silently as he tried to find the soon to be overly hyper homunculus.

He felt something land on him, causing him to come in contact with the floor again.

"Wrath, what the fuck?!"

"Greeeeediloveyousooomuchrightnow!!!!!!!!" :D Wrath said overly joyed and hyper active. The empty can of Boo-Koo laid several feet away from where they were.

"Gee, I can feel the love." Suddenly Greed's brain hatched an idea, "Hey Wrath."

"Yes?" Wrath said overly quickly.

"You know who would _really_ like to hang out with you right now?"

"Who? You? IlovesyoutooGreeeeeeeeed!!" :D

"Uh, no. I was thinking Envy, you know how lonely he-"

"OMG, I should gohangoutwith Enny-sama!!!" Wrath's voice raised a few octaves as he squealed.

"Well that's great, he's in his room. Now please get the FUCK OFF OF ME!"

"Byeee Greed-kunnysama!" Wrath bounded happily up the stairs, his victim unaware what he was in store for…

_What have I created…?_ Greed smirked to himself. He looked under the couch he was so close to and inhaled a nose full of dust bunnies. _Fucking…_

He stopped his thoughts when he spotted a dollar under the midst of dust bunnies.

While one hyper Homunculus could cause much damage, imagine what two could cause…

This was going to be fun…

-

-

-

-

-(In Envy's room)-

"Envyyyy, Envy Envy Envyyyyy!!" Wrath jumped on his older homunculus sibling.

"What? What's wrong with you? You acting…" Envy's eyes widened, "Ohhh no, get out of here, get the fuck out you hyper little bastard, I want you no where near me right now."

"Buut Envy-sama. Greed told met that you were lonely."

Envy made a silent not to kill Greed tonight in his sleep.

"Envy-sama, we should play a game!!!" Wrath gasped and bounced up and down, "We should play hide n' seek, or chicken, or or or…"

_Oh God, shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup. _Envy groaned inwardly. Why him, why did he have to be stuck with hyper Wrath? And where the fuck was Greed??

-

-

-

-(in convenience store…)

Greed was giggling uncharacteristically. He had bought another Boo-Koo, and Boo-Koo was giving him just what he wanted. That super ultra happy high that makes feel like jumping up and down and screaming and annoying the living piss out of everyone around you. :D

He actually sprinted back to the Homuncul-house.

-

-

-

-

-(Back in Envy's bedroom…)-

"Envy-sama! Let's makes cookies! Little bunny cookies with sprinkles and sugar and--"

Envy clamped a hand over Wrath's mouth.

"No, wrath. We're not makingewww!!" Envy withdrew his hand fro Wrath's mouth, "Fucking hand licker. That's disgusting!"

"Envy, stop acting like such a pampered ass prissy boy. Though, I guess it must be sooo hard to be something you aren't isn't it?" Greed stood in the door way, shaking with giddy caffeine surges.

"Oh, God. Not you too…"

"Greeeed, Envy wants to make cookies-"

"I don't want to make any fucking cookies!"

"Shut up prissy palm tree-"

"I am not a fucking palm tree!!" Envy looked like he was going to explode.

"Take it easy. Let the kid make cookies."

"He'll set the house on fire!"

"If I remember correctly, you set the house on fire after your first attempted to make coffee." Greed smiled insanely.

"You promised to never speak of that again!!" Envy pointed at Greed with a threatening finger. Wrath bit his finger.

"Ow- What the fuck is wrong with this kid??" Envy resisted the urge to kick Wrath in the face.

"He just loves you." Greed mused.

"Envy, wait I wants to…" Wrath trailed off and reached in his own pocket and reached for Envy's hair.

"Let- ow, let go that. Fucking stopit, that hurts." Envy tried to pry Wrath off of his hair, and it resulted with his hair nearly being yanked out.

"There" Wrath said happily.

"Ohh, Envy you're so pwetty. Maybe you really are a girl."

Envy growled at them and looked in the mirror. He had ponytails on either side of his head.

"Envy. I wants to play a board game." :D Wrath said happily and somehow obtained Monopoly.

"Ohhh, I love Monopoly! I always win." Greed said giddily. Envy was very freaked out to be in the same room with to overly-hyper homunculi.

"Envy-sama, you can be the puppy." Wrath said and threw the pewter piece at Envy's head. It pinged off with a satisfying 'plinku' noise. Envy felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Okay, listen I will NOT be used for- Ow! You hit my eye you bastard!" Envy rubbed his eye that had been violated by the shoe.

"That thought never crossed my mind, but thanks." Greed threw another metal piece at Envy's face, followed by another and another… and the games board.

Envy sought cover under his unused bed.

It was too quiet… He couldn't see Greed's feet, and Wrath wasn't anywhere to be found…

"What's this game, Envy-sama!??" Wrath's voice came from beside him, and left his ear ringing.

"Zoh my fuck, leave me alllooooone!!!!" Envy didn't scuttle from under the bed, no he came through the fucking thing. Literally.

"There's no escape Envy!!!" Greed reached up form his sitting place and grabbed Envy's ankle, making him lose his balance and topple over with a loud _thud_.

"Envy, we gots lots of games to play!!!" Wrath bounded for him, that evil insane grin plastered all over his face. Envy dug his nails in to the floor as Envy dragged him through the doorway and shut the door.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

-

-

--

(Later that evening……)

"Guys, I'm back… guys?" Lust peered around the kitchen.

"Maybe they were eaten Lust."

"Gluttony, I swear. Your mind is nothing but a giant hamburger… Now where could those bastards be…?" She looked up at the ceiling when she head a muffled thud.

"What was that?" Gluttony chewed on his finger.

Lust shrugged.

"Only one way to find out…" She made her way up the stairs with her 'pet' and heard the thud again. She opened the door and almost burst out laughing.

"Shut the fuck up!! Help me, you slut!!!" Envy screeched at her. He was tied to a chair; his face was red and apparently Wrath had given Envy a makeover. He had marker and lipstick all over his face, with random characters written here and there. His hair was now a shocking shade of pink and yellow… And for some reason Greed was lounging, eating a tray of sugar bunny cookies with pink crystal sprinkles.

"Well, Envy. It's not like I didn't see this coming-"

"Help me!!!" He screamed again and Wrath doodled on his face with permanent marker, "My perfect complexion!!!"

"Oh please. Get over it. And Envy, if you wanted to be a girl, all you had to do was get Wrath's help." She giggled at Envy's anger, "I'll just leave you three alone, okay?" She said, happy to see that Envy was 'bonding'.

"Wrath, there are more markers in my room." Greed said childishly as he followed Lust the…wherever she normally goes.

_More…markers??_

"Oh, and one more thing." Lust peeked in the room again and tossed two tall cans in the room.

"I found this new drink at the super market today. It's some new drink that I though you two might like."

Then she really did leave.

Greed placed the cookies down on an end table and eyed the drinks with a smirk creeping over his face. Wrath began to smile even more insanely now and Envy felt his heart stop.

**Boo-Koo energy drink.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy:: Oki, please tell me what you thought of it. I will accept happy reviews and I'll even accept flamies :D Who knows… maybe I'll write another fic like this. (Thankies and please Review, and keep reading :D)


End file.
